Fright Night (2011) Prequel: Jerry's Holiday Vacay in Salem!
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Awe, it's Halloween and where would Jerry Dandrige like to stay for his Holiday break? HMM? Why not Salem? Let's join our infamous 2011 Remake bad boy on his little trip to Salem. What type of disturbing behavior will we witness from him this time? And will he get lucky again?


Fright Night (2011) Prequel

This is Halloween

Why not? Why shouldn't Jerry Dandrige take up trip to one of the most infamous locations in the entire United States? Why wouldn't he enjoy visiting the community haunted by one of the oldest scandals of mass hysteria ever recorded? There are no reasons why he shouldn't because Jerry Dandrige does whatever the hell pleases him! He missed the actual Salem witch trials by a mere hundred years; was still traveling about Europe at the time during his earlier vampire years. He wished he would've taken the voyage with those hypocritical Puritans; the ship would've arrived empty. He hated religious fanatics; loathed any Godly religion; well, he was a vampire! He had his fill of the bigger metropolis Boston; had done his deed with the localized Saturday night television host and decided to pack up, sell the Mustang, and head straight to a smaller but more famous part of Massachusetts; Salem! Compared to the old days; Salem was more accepting of the supernatural since it was the city's moneymaker. He actually made plans to just stop through; just get himself a snazzy little hotel room and enjoy a two day sabbatical from his life's purpose. He took a short leave of the purpose; just a brief moment to play tourist and have a little fun. Not a vacation; just a pit stop before he left the old English state.

Sure, Jerry couldn't take the typical daytime tours through Salem's most prosperous and famous tourist attractions. Actually, he really didn't give a rat's ass about taking damned tours. If he wanted to see something he'd just go and see the damned thing. He had no desire to stand about witch enthusiasts while listening to a babbling tour guide spouting out scripted educational historical facts because it meant shit to him. Jerry was an historical artifact; been around nearly four hundred years and within those years seen plenty of mankind's stupidity! Why did he need a tour that pointed out more of mortal man's idiotic phobias? Not his thing. He was an observer of mankind and their moronic lives; weeding out the total morons from the not horribly moronic. The naïve idiots he loved to use as meals because idiot tasted awesome because it proved each and every feeding he was more intelligent than your average mortal.

His arrival lined with that traditional holiday known as Halloween. That particular holiday brought all the witch and warlock wannabes to Salem and many other immortal creatures including him. Halloween for all immortal creatures was a work free holiday; much like the mortal holiday of Christmas. That night was when the real freaks come out to play. The boogiemen come out of their closets and torment the living outside confinement on Halloween. The demons get a get out of hell free card to run amuck possessing mortal bodies and make their bodies perform the evilest of deeds. The true witches and warlocks step out dressed in their ungodly best and have orgy bonfires in the woods while sacrifices a ripened virgin or two. Hell, even the harrier of the immortals, werewolves, slip on their fur coats and have a howl of a time hunting down trick or treaters but not stealing candy but their lives. And for vampires such as Jerry; so many costume-parties to get free beer, bob for some juicy apples, and suck the lives out of some tasty masked morons. Yep, he waited for that holiday each and every year just to be able to bare his fangs and not a living soul was any the wiser. He could walk around with his eyes all vampire blackened and shiny and not one damned mortal would think him any different than the other monsters running about.

Upon the drop of the sun and the rise of the Halloween moon; Jerry was ready and raring to hit Salem with his best clawed hand forward. Hell no, don't you even assume, he wasn't going all decked out in Dracula's finest attire; Dracula was bullshit and he didn't do bullshit. No way in hell; he stepped out into that unholy night dressed in his own type of costume. The vampire loved the eighties; the music, fashion trends, and horror flicks. So, that evening he stepped out for that occasion out of his comfort zone but did not step away from his typically dark colored clothing. He stepped out of his hotel room located on the second floor right dab smack in the center of the festivities; much of the hotel was occupied by other out of town folks trying to score a Halloween good time in the spook capital of the United States. He sorta felt snazzy in his chosen Halloween attire; felt he looked more like a gentleman than his typical casual look. Yep, he was dressed to kill; literally and metaphorically. He peered over the crammed hotel parking lot with his completely blackened and glossy eyes while adjusting the lapel of a black 80s inspired suit jacket and the black scarf tucked beneath then flipped up the collar of a black button up shirt beneath with the first four buttons undone; the silver chain of his sacred medallion tucked under the collar with that silver medallion rested against his chest. He turned from the room moving along the open second floor walk wearing a neatly pressed pair of black dress slacks with a silver buckled belt looped at the waist. His fine black leather shoes stepped gracefully down the concrete steps.

He moved onto the parking lot; tonight he no driving because there was plenty to observe and a nice long stroll throughout the community of Salem on such a brisk October thirty-first evening was what a typically busy vampire needed. Awe and all those fabulous scents filling that chilled Halloween air was heavenly; the evil in the air was heavy mingled with the distinct aromas of all ages of mortals. Onto the sidewalk he moved greeting the many passerby costumed individuals with a refreshing fanged smile; occasionally there was a praise of his amazing fangs and blackened eyes and he'd give a pleased 'thanks' and continued on his stroll. His first stop was a local favorite bar; time to taste test the local brew. There were plenty bars to choose from but the hotel clerk recommended that particular bar because of its huge hype on Halloween.

He stepped through the opening and closing door; people moving in and out. He deeply sniffed the air filled with the aroma of beer and mortal scents. His eyes scanned the masked, makeup covered, and plain faces; all laughing with drunken Halloween smiles with some wearing those cheesy fangs that had no comparison to his which were all natural. He moved through the crowded bar easily getting some serious flirtatious looks from many of the scantily dressed ladies; typical naughty kitties, nurses, witches, devils, and a few whore vampires. Of course he got many compliments on those fangs of his from both men and women. He reached the bar which was crammed to the max with partiers shouting out their orders to the several bartenders. Waiting for his turn he turned around scanning the entire bar; there was a DJ in the far back set before a modest dance floor clogged with dancing costumed bodies; the music of course Halloween themed. It was certainly an interesting sight to observe and within that mass of blood pumping hearts was the beginning of a lengthy buffet. He planned to go above and beyond the typical off and on snacking; Halloween was meant for all you can eat and more. Damn, he loved Halloween!

Within a probably an hour, Jerry had made himself part of a group of out of towners who had traveled from one state to another just to hit up Salem for their Halloween festivities and spooks. His charms helped him to easily slither his way into that group of men and women; the guys embraced him as a new buddy while the ladies desperately tried to hide their developing desires for him. He would always firstly be your typical lady killer; in every meaning of the term. Rounds of drinks were bought; laughter all around and everyone was getting chummy. Hey, he was sociable when it benefitted him; nothing like a multiple course meal. By the head count there were six courses in all; three former sorority sisters and three former frat brothers. They basically took this adventure as a reunion of sorts; getting wasted like they had in the good old college days. He learned plenty about this group besides they were all once attendees of the same college and shared the same college sorority and fraternity row. All three ladies were now single after three nasty divorces and the guys, two were divorced but one had maintained his bachelor lifestyle. Back in their college years going to Salem on Halloween was a tradition which died out when they went their separate way into separate lives which all had a type of failure that ended bringing them all back together. They were basically reliving their happier years together; he thought it sad and pathetic the whole mortal midlife crisis but it worked on his behalf.

It was nearing the grand Midnight Hour; the peak of Halloween night when hell really opened up. The action inside the bar hadn't let up at all; the partying, drunkenness, and dancing continued without skipping a beat. To not be the seventh wheel; Jerry managed to reel in a quite perky and giddy pussycat named, well, he couldn't remember and just simply called by the nickname Kitty which he gave her. The table was somewhat crowded but everyone enjoyed the closeness; apparent to him that all three ladies were once the college sweethearts of three guys. Eventually there were drunken displays of affection between all six individuals. He had his own; the little Kitty was having a field day with his ass which he gladly returned the favor. He'd join in the laughter with his fangs proudly displayed though he had not a damned clue what the hell they were laughing about. Then came the announcement apparently all six waited for which promptly started to sound the dinner bell for him.

The true blood bachelor of the group, Sal made the announcement after checking his watch. "Hey," he shouted over the chaos in the bar, "Hey, guys and girls!" All eyes turned to him including Jerry's. "It's time!" he sang with a huge smile over his Frankenstein grayish green painted face, "It's almost midnight and you know where we have to be upon the midnight hour, folks!" Oh, Jerry was curious and hoped they allowed him to tag along since he became such good buddies with the guys; hell, he spent a fortune buying rounds for the mortal blood banks! The bachelor pointed as the lady nearest Jerry; Liv.

Liv, a recent divorcee dressed as the skimpier version of Little Red Riding Hood smiled wide lifting up her hood covering her dyed reddish brown hair. Her eyes scanned the eager faces staring at her. "That's right," she loudly sang, "The Salem Twins, people!" She lifted her arms high in the air lifting her almost empty mug of beer then cheered loudly and the entire group joined in then clanked their mugs together.

All six slid off their high set chairs and stood on swaying legs while finishing up what was left in their mugs. Jerry put his arm around his reeled in date and looked to the group who were obviously preparing to leave. "Well, it was great meeting you all." He sang to them though he predicted the meeting was far from over. One of the two divorced guys; smiley and mustached Hank who wore a genuine doctor scrubs from his job quickly stepped up to him and chummily put an arm around him.

"Jerry," Hank continuously nodded while twirling his stethoscope, "Your ass is coming with us, dude." He stated with a huge smile, "You're visiting here and no local is gonna give you the lowdown on what we know."

"Well, I don't want impose." Jerry was being polite though he really needed to hang out with them just long enough to take each and every one of them out.

"Oh, bullshit!" Drew the loud mouthed other divorced guy shouted, "You're coming if you like it or not!" He laughed while putting his arm around the shoulders of the three years divorced Penny; the two dressed in complimented costumes but somewhat reversed. He dressed as the naughty pom-pom wielding cheerleader and she the very petite football player. He started shaking his red and white pom-poms shouting, "JERRY, JERRY!" The group quickly joined in with the chanting.

Jerry smiled his fangs and shook his head, "Okay!" he shouted wanting the chanting ended, "Okay! I'll go!" Of course he was going; better than stalking them.

The final of the six, a tall slender woman with a curly red wig atop her head; "Who's driving?" Annie asked; dressed as her namesake with a bit too short red Orphan Annie dress. Everyone grew silent looking at one another knowing each of them was pretty tanked.

Jerry immediately took the initiative because, well, he loved his beer but couldn't get snockered let alone wasted out of his gourd. He lifted his lengthy nailed hand, "I offer my services; the least I could do since you all have been so wonderful and are allowing me and Kitty to tag along." He was loudly praised and awkwardly hugged by each member of the group. So, he took the lead; led the group out of the packed bar that had spilled out onto the sidewalk where many folks were puffing up a storm. He dug into his pants pocket pulling out the keys to his SUV. "Two of you will have to ride in the back." He stated pressing the remote unlocking the black SUV then heard two quick volunteers; Drew and Penny who ran hand and hand like two college kids racing for the back of the SUV. Wow, he felt as if he were babysitting and chauffeuring around a bunch of damned college kids not thirty something adults. He rolled his eyes and stepped to the passenger side of the vehicle opening door for Kitty.

The SUV drove down an old highway; inside Jerry was surrounded by flashback-ers and a quite as a mouse Kitty. The entire group of chums sang horribly off key to Jerry's collection of 80s music with exception to the two in the far back who couldn't be seen over the seats; obviously on the floor doing lord knows what to his poor vehicle's carpet. He never attended college and was glad he didn't; if he had to survive up to four years with the likes of them he would have killed himself or all six of them. He drove following shouted directions from Hank who occasionally was distracted with singing in a drunken manner to the back of his head. Being the gentleman vampire he was costumed as he gave the Kitty straddling the center console much needed attention; always copping a feel dragging his lengthy nails against her tender thigh. He guessed they neared this unknown location when Hank yelled for the music to be shut off though the doctor was directly behind him. He tapped the steering wheel stereo button and the vehicle got quiet.

"There it is!" Hank again shouted into the back of Jerry head stretching his arm passed Jerry and pointing at the dark turn off up the road. He anxiously patted Jerry's shoulder and kept pointing at the turn off and excitedly said, "Turn there, dude, right there! Yeah!"

Jerry huffed through his nose while steering the SUV onto the turn off while Hank continued to get more and more pumped. The sooner he got those drunken idiots out of his SUV and the darkness the better but first he had plans for the naughty Kitty. "Dude!" Hank again shouted into the back of his head, "You just pull it over right there!" He watched Hank's hand dart passed his face and aim a finger at a little open area off the right of the dirt road. He did as loudly instructed and pulled onto that bare spot, parked, and turned the engine off. Four drunken idiots practically fell out of the vehicle as he simple climbed out with ease and assisted his Kitty by bringing her safely down onto the gravel with his hands on her tiny waist. He heard Hank knocking on the back window of the SUV prompting loudly for Drew and Penny to get their rears out. He smiled and winked at Kitty then took her by the hand while Hank went sloppily running passed catching up with Sal, Liv, and Annie. The other two did managed to fall out of the back of the SUV with loud drunken laughs at themselves. He was definitely surrounded by drunken morons; he shook his head and led Kitty following the four strolling but staggering up the dark gravel road.

"Hey, Hank!" Jerry called and watched Hank almost trip trying to turn around to look at him, "So, what's the story?!" He watched the four stop while Drew and Penny started to catch up still laughing. He joined the four who remained still and looked to doctor Hank for answers.

"Okay," Hank somewhat got really serious and waved for Drew and Penny to hurry their asses. Once the lags joined the circle he cleared his throat. "Okay, since you and you," he pointed to Jerry then Kitty, "Have no fucking clue I'm gonna give it to ya." He nodded agreeing with himself for some damned reason, "Okay, well, the locals won't admit to any of what I'm gonna tell you and you," he again pointed to Jerry then Kitty, "See, back during those witch trials the whole Salem were pointing fingers at one another instead of where they shoulda been pointing." He slightly swayed frontward and backward, "See on this road," he pointed down, "There lived this family, they weren't Puritan, they hated the fucking religious hypocrites; ya get me." He again nodded, "Okay, so what really caused the whole witch trials bullshit was that the Salem Twins." He sorta got stuck on the S then shook it off, "The twin daughters Misery and Malice; I don't know the last name; well, these two were the real witches of Salem not the poor bastards who were murdered, executed for being that." He cleared his throat again, "Yeah, those twins weren't discovered like ten years after the trials, I think," he gave a laugh, "Okay, when the townsfolk up and found them; like in their twenties I'm guessing; the parents been dead and burned like not long after the witch trials. See, they murdered their own parents because the parents discovered the truth that their like at the time, sixteen or something, those two girls caused the whole mayhem!

"Well, apparently the townsfolk did this whole hush, hush thing," Hank pressed his finger against his lips, "They claimed they had real evidence of the girls being involved in witchcraft and whole bunch of shit documenting their hands in the cause of the trials. So, the Salem people, without having a proper trial, took and burned both the girls like back in the days over in Europe but," he lifted his hand with the index finger erect, "But they say the twins cursed the land they were burned on; their family land." He awkwardly pointed somewhere up the dark road, "So, we all used to come out here every Halloween when we were in college and fuck around. Eh, we ain't seen hide or hair of these the Salem Twins who the legend says haunts where their house was and stuff." He kept firmly pointing, "We," he dragged his pointed finger aimed at the entire circle, "We found the this old foundation that just might be what's left of the Salem Twins' house. We haven't been out that way in like," his eyes rolled trying to get some numbers, "I don't know; a long damned time. So, you," he slapped his hand on Jerry's shoulder, "And you," then slapped his hand on Kitty's bare shoulder, "Get to go with us to find it again. Ain't that the shit, huh?" He lifted both hands up with a huge mustached smile.

Yay, Jerry was in the middle of some kind of witch hunt.

"Who's got the flashlights?" Hank asked with a loud shout; apparently drunkenness made him deaf; at least that's what Jerry guessed.

"Ah, shit," Drew spoke up almost as loudly; damn Jerry was surrounded by a bunch of deaf drunks; "All our gear was in the rental!"

"Well," Jerry spoke up; he always was prepared; "I've got two flashlights back in the SUV."

"Damn, we're lucky to have you with us!" Annie quickly stated with a huge smile while her small dark eyes gladly eyeing the attractive new chum.

Jerry perked a sly grin and flashed Annie a quick wink then excused himself to fetch the flashlights. Oh, that little moment gave him ample time to decide each and every approach that will be made to dispatch those drunken idiots. He knew his date would be first; had to take her privately aside once they were good a secluded in those surrounding woods. He climbed into the driver's seat with the door open and opened the center console taking out the two flashlights. "Need any help?" came a woman's voice which prompted him to again slyly smile; knew it was that tall and thin Annie. Oh, he was going to have a blast with the adult Little Orphan Annie! He dropped down out of the SUV and handed Annie standing right at the door looking all flirty one flashlight. "Got it taken care of, thanks." he stated as he removed his suit jacket tossing it into the SUV then shut the door.

"I bet you know how to take care of a lot of things." Annie slurred a little with her attempt to flirt with the black clad and charming looker, "That Kitty is sure one damned lucky pussy." She was blunt with such a suggestive comment; Jerry didn't mind which meant she was going to be an easy target when her time came.

Jerry smiled exposing his fangs and gave Annie her desired body scan with this blackened eyes. "We'll soon find out." he commented then stepped around the naughtiest Orphan Annie he ever met. He strolled back towards the swaying group of drunk turning on the flashlight.

Annie smirked, "Sure we will." she commented under her beer breath then flipped on the flashlight shining on Jerry's rear.

Once Jerry rejoined the group, including Annie, they all continued up the dark gravel road. They walked in a line; Jerry at the far right with the flashlight and Annie to the far left with the other flashlight. Jerry held the flashlight with his right hand while the other was joyously planted on Kitty's black mini skirt covered rear. Damn he couldn't wait to get one with his Halloween tradition of mass consumption; its been a year and damned he was ready to get the show on the road. He could practically taste their beer infused blood; taste their beyond the legal limit blood. Just had to wait until they were good and deep inside those woods.

Hank shouted, "This way, you guys!" he pointed and ran for a narrow trail at the right while waving for the group to follow. He looked to Annie and gestured with his hand he wanted the flashlight to lead the way. Annie handed over the flashlight and down into that dark and narrow trail he moved with everyone moving into a straight line following.

Jerry decided to end the line with Kitty directly in front of him. The beam of his flashlight shifted side to side but landed right on Kitty's nice litte rear end which perked his brows creating those signature lines of intrique. Kitty peeked over her shoulder taking notice where the beam of light was aimed; she smiled back at him with a little giggle following. He flashed her a wink of suggestion which prompted her giggle again. He moved close behind her swiftly bringing his hand slapping against her rear which made her gasp followed by another giggle. Really, it was the most noise she made since she slipped into the role as his date for the evening. His eyes looked forward catching a glimpse of Annie taking a glance back and he quickly flashed her a smile and a wink; she coyly smiled back at him. Oh, he was now in the beginnings of a wonderful Halloween evening the way it was meant to be; all blood and games!

The trek took the group further and further into the Salem woodlands; the foliage thickening around the narrow trail. Even the forest sounds increased with the yippy song of coyotes miles away along with the subtle low hoots from wise owls. Thankfully the ladies were surrounded by big strong men; yet not unknowingly thankful was that that man ending the line was actually one of those creatures of the night but a supernatural creature of the night.

"Hey, Hank!" Jerry called out from the back of the line, "Where the hell you taking me?"

"You'll see!" Hank shouted back, "Not too much further, dude!"

Jerry rolled his eyes while keeping a firm hand against Kitty's rear. He stepped behind her, pulled her back against him bringing his ear to her ear; "I can't wait to taste me some..." he whispered in her ear then suggestively paused, "...Kitty-cat." He listened to her giggle and practically could smell her blushing; the blood already heating nicely. He nudged her forward with his hand against her rear.

"There it is!" Hank shouted to the group and ran forward with the others trying to keep up without tripping over exposed roots and awkward dips. He stomped to a stumbling stop shining the flashlight scanning over a stone laid foundation surrounding a pit that once was the cellar of the supposed infamous home of the Salem Twins. His mustached lips smiled wide with excited; "Dudes, it's almost as I remember it!" He stepped to the foot high stone wall that once held up a cabin. He shined the flashlight down into the several feet deep pit remembering all those Halloween where they created a bonfire within that pit's center and tried to call on the spirits of the Salem Twins. Around the foundation line he moved searching for the chute once used to slide wood and supplies down into the cellar. "Found it!" he yelled, "We need kindling and shit to start the fire, you guys!" He spun and aimed the flashlight in Sal's face.

"We'll do it!" Jerry volunteered massaging his clawed fingers against Kitty's rear. The flashlight swung and caught him in the face; he grimaced lifting his hands.

"Thanks, dude!" Hanks shouted and finally took the beam of light out of Jerry's face.

Jerry lifted the flashlight slowly up Kitty's nice petite body and stopped at her cute face with drawn whiskers spread across her cheeks from her black painted nose. "Mind helping me with some wood?" he suggestively asked and watching the quiet Kitty smile, "I take that as a yes." He eagerly grabbed her hand then pulled her towards the thicket. "No pit stops!" he heard Drew shout with a suggestive laugh. He paused and aimed his flashlight at Drew, "I ain't gonna make any promises." he commented then continued to leading Kitty away from the others. He led her into the thicket; foliage nicely overgrown with trees touching branches. He knew he had to take her a good distance; not too far but far enough. It was time for the Halloween trick or treating games to begin; Jerry Dandrige style.

Once deep enough, Jerry quickly slipped his hand from Kitty's as she continued to step forward ducking down under a low branch. The moment she was on the other side he flipped the flashlight off. His eyes focused perfectly within the darkness seeing Kitty clearly with his vampire eyes; she spun around upon the light being turned out and he easily read the questioning expression over her face. "Jerry?" well, well she had a voice and it sounded more mousy than feline. He smirked then darted to the right. His eyes held their focus on her as she struggled a bit to again duck under that branch now that everything around her was swallowed by complete darkness; the shadows even darker. "Jerry?" she again said his name; a bit louder with concern. He quickly responded to her call but jumping down behind her and snatching her wrapped tightly in his arms pulling her firmly back against him. "Boo," he slyly said in her ear hearing her naive sigh of relief.

"God, you scared me half to death." Kitty commented with another sigh of relief feeling his arms tighten their embrace around her arms. She lifted her hands and rested them on his forearms. She again sighed upon feeling his lips graze against her ear then listened to him say, "You ain't seen nothing yet, Kitty." She slightly smiled not entirely catching his meaning. His arms slid back then she felt his hand rest on her shoulders followed by him dragging his claws down over the curve of her shoulder. "Those things you're wearing are pretty sharp for fakes." she commented as he pressed those claws through the thin material of her black sleeves. She felt his lips again graze her ear, "I don't recall saying they were fake." Her eyes frowned, confused by his meaning or maybe not wanting to believe the meaning. "Huh?" she questioned aloud turned her head slightly; his hand moved down to the side of her thigh with his fingers aimed down. "Ow," she continued to frown feeling uneasy the moment she felt him prick the sharp tips of those claws into the bare flesh just below the high hem of her mini skirt. "You know what else I never said were fake?" she heard him ask; his tone no longer charming or seductive, more sinister. "Huh?" she nervously breathed.

Jerry swiftly slashed his claws across the side of her thigh causing her gasp with pain and shock. He snatched her arm then spun her around facing him. He flipped the flashlight on aimed at his face and he smiled wide before her eyes shining the spotlight on his fangs. He brought the light to her wide eyed horrified face. "Yeah, those." he somewhat snickered then without further hesitation tore those not at so fake fangs into the side of her neck. The shock and pain silenced her from belting out a warning scream. He held his fangs deeply into her blood flow while slowly guiding her down toward the ground. She on her back against the ground; he crunched harder against the side of her neck causing her to make a shaky gasp.

Blood leaked from behind his suckling lips and clenched fangs absorbing down into the rich soil. Oddly as more blood trickled then soaked into the soil there came a strange almost breathy moan. Jerry's head lifted upon hearing what sounded something like a human moan which would have been inaudible to mortals but quite audible to his keen hearing. He eagerly smeared the back of his hand across his blood glistening mouth then dragged his tongue back across lapping up the damned tasty Kitty blood. He rose up with Kitty's lifeless and drain corpse between his slick leather shoes. His eyes shifted side to side through the darkness; perhaps he simply caught Kitty's final breath instead of a seemingly ghostly moan. His black eyes shifted and looked down at the lifeless but horror frozen face of Kitty's; "That's the best damn pussy I've ever had." his top lips crookedly sneered with a little humored chuckle. He flipped the flashlight off then stepped away from the body and moved into throught the thicket preparing to continue his tricks and treats; tricks for them but treats for him.

"Where the fuck are they?" Hank groaned while having already started a fire in the center of the pit; his eyes scanned high over the foundation.

"Fuck is right, Hank." Annie grumbled with jealousy, "They're probably fucking right now as we speak!" She hated men most of the time; they were always pricks to her because when she wanted one they were typically interested in another. She stepped up to Hank and jerked the flashlight from his hands. "I'll go put an end to their little fuck fest!" she again grumbled and moved out of the pit using the old chute. "Fucking men," she grumbled under her breath and headed toward the direction Jerry had vanished with Kitty, "All a bunch of pigs." she continued her jealous complaints and comments moving into the thicket. "Hey assholes!" she shouted into the darkness following the guide of the flashlight, "We got the fire going without your damned help!" her voice angry, "Where the fuck are you two?!" she was getting more and more frustrated the further she had to move through the tall overgrowth feeling every prick and scrape snagging her white stockings.

Jerry spotted those white stockings easily as they moved through the overgrowth. He could hear Annie's jealousy loud and clear in her shouts and choice of language. He loved making the ladies jealous. He dropped down against the down overgrowth keeping his black eyes focused on poor little jealous orphan Annie. "Hey, Annie," he called to her; she swiftly spun around startled and aimed the light at his face highlighting the blood smeared over his lips and chin. "What the hell..." he listened to her mumble. "Hey, Annie," he repeated with a little snarl, "Trick or treat?" He darted forward.

Annie dropped the flashlight then spun attempting to run through the thicket but was instantly tripped up sending her crashing down onto her hands and knees. She started to panic attempting to crawl speedily on her hands and knees. Suddenly the curly wig was snatched off her head then her short styled hair was harshly grabbed at the back. She went to scream but a clawed hands swiftly latched over her mouth. Her head was jerked back with her wide horrified eyes staring into the darkness. Her scream was muffled the moment she felt the agony of fangs tearing ruthlessly into the side of her neck. Her body started to reactively convulse as her blood rushed from her body; spurted of blood shooting outward splattering across the base of a nearby tree.

The blood absorbed into the ancient bark of the tree and again came a soft type of pleasurable moan. Jerry swiftly pulled back; there was no way what he heard came from Annie because his hand was over her mouth. Annie still twitched and jerked as he allowed her to drop to the ground. Blood continued to ooze from the punctures at the side of Annie's neck and trailed down then trickled down onto the ground; quickly the blood was absorbed. Again another moan sounded, again only audible to Jerry. His eyes frowned as his tongue licked across his bottom lip. What the hell was that; he questioned in his mind. His eyes looked down at Annie who continued to convulse. He shook his head; must be hearing things; then darted to finish the consumption.

"What now?!" Hank grumbled, "What they having a fucking threesome out there now?" He shook his head and plopped down on the ground. His hopes of again hooking up with Annie like they had in college went bust.

"Why not?" Penny spoke up while leaned against Drew, "Jerry is hot."

"What?!" Drew grimaced looking down at the top of Penny's blonde head.

"I ain't fucking blind, Drew!" Penny snapped; hated how guys always assumed she was solely theirs. All her damned relationships she gave and gave; including her marriage. What did she ever get in return? Yeah, a cheating bastard! "The guy's smoking hot! I ain't ashamed to admit it and if Annie wants to get freaky with him and that Kitty; good for her!"

"Well, Jesus, Penny!" Drew grumbled; insulted by her bluntness. He scooted away from her. His previous marriage blew as much as hers but he never gave up on hope to find another person to share his life with. He assumed their reunion would bring back those college made sparks but apparently Penny had become too damned bitter for any type of hopeful relationship! "Why don't you go tackle his ass then!" he couldn't even look at her; felt ashamed of himself.

"Oh, god, Drew," Penny grumbled while standing up and pulling the jersey over her head exposing the mini shoulder pads then tossed the old college jersey at him, "You haven't changed one bit, you dick hole! Same old whiny and clingy Drew!"

Drew stood up then tossed the jersey into the bonfire. "Fuck you, Penny!" he angrily snapped back at her, "You're just as much a slut you were back then!"

"Well fucking me you ain't!" Penny shoved Drew, "You're such a fucking pussy; that constume is the perfect representation for you!"

"Oh, you..." Drew went to snap back but suddenly something dropped hard down into the bonfire causing a cloud of smoke and embers. He stumbled back as did Penny. His eyes looked with a squint. A scream belted out from Liv who scrambled back away from the bonfire. "What in the hell...?" he questioned not believing what he was seeing.

Hank's eyes were wide as they stared into the bonfire; "Annie..." his voice whispered with clear shock, "Oh...my...God...Annie..." his body started to tremble as his eyes filled with tears. Before his teary eyes was the sight of Annie's body beginning to be consumed by the bonfire flames.

Sal had scrambled onto his feet the moment the body struck into the bonfire. His chest heaved and heart raced. His head turned and he looked to where he thought Liv was but she was gone. "Liv?" he asked looking around the pit, "Liv," his voice grew louder seeing no sign of her, "LIV!" he shouted in panic.

"She must've freaked and ran." Penny stated while maintaining her sanity after having watched her fellow sorority sister burning.

Liv panted heavily as she ran up the narrow trail; her eyes wide and tears streaking the makeup down her face. The image of Annie's burning body replayed over and over in her mind as she was desperate to get the hell out of those woods. Suddenly she jerked backwards upon her little red hooded cape was snagged. She fell backwards striking the trail hard. Before she could even conceive what happened a flashlight beamed onto her face.

"My Little Red," Jerry's evil tone sang, "What big eyes you have." he chuckled then swiftly reached down snatching Liv by the red tied strings of the hooded cape and jerked her up onto her patent leather ballet flats. He looked deep into her wide eyes, "To see these with, right?" he quipped then smiled wide exposing his blood stained fangs before those wide eyes. He tossed the flashlight down and grabbed both ends of the simply tied strings. The second she went to scream he pulled the strings swiftly silencing her. She started to choke as her hands desperately tried to pull the strangling strings back from her throat. He loved the expression of her wide eyed face while steadily tighting the strings' stranglehold around her little throat. He watched closely with his keen vision; the tone about her face brightened as the blood flow was restricted. Her mouth was wide as she continued to gag, choke, and attempt to breathe through the strangling vice he inflicted using those innocent hooded cape's strings; the sounds she made music to his ears. "Enough tricks," he snickered, "Now for the treat." His hands released the strings and swiftly tore the cape off her tossing it into the foliage then brought her down.

Blood again violenting spurted with a continuous pulsation; the blood having been cut off caused mightier rush of blood. Over the trail and splattering on the surround greenery the blood was again quickly absorbed. Two in sync moans sounded which forced Jerry to quickly rise to his feet; damn he knew he heard it that time! His eyes narrowed with a growth of suspicion and frustration combined. Then from down the trail he heard Sal yelling out for Liv. He looked down; Liv was still alive and convulsed. He swiftly darted to the left leaving Liv where Sal could find her.

Sal moved up the trail but wasn't alone, Drew was his back up. The two former football college stars moved up the trail, each carried a makeshift torch since both flashlights were gone. They closed in where Liv lay and the glow from the left flashlight caught their immediate attention. Sal quickly ran forward with Drew right behind him. "Liv!" he yelled; handed Drew the torch and swiflty dropped onto his knees beside Liv who was jerkily shaking making gurgling sounds. His eyes filled with horrified tears as he swiftly pressed a hand firmly against the side of Liv's blood gushing throat. "What happened?" he asked with his body trembling as he saw the blood oozing through his fingers. "Oh God, Liv, who did this to you?" he asked seeing her wide eyes shakily shift to him. He watched her bloodied lips motion but instead of words, blood bubbled outward. "It was Jerry." he heard Drew state. He watched Liv begin shaking her head in siganl that Drew was right. Suddenly Liv jerked violently with blood spitting from her mouth then her body just as quickly eased going limp. "Oh, Liv," he sobbed; he was such an asshole to her in college wanting that freedom to do who he pleased but just recently he realized she was the one, "Oh, Liv, no," he lifted her up into his arms burying the side of his face against hers.

Drew stood stunned but not because of witnessing Liv's death. His wide eyes slowly shifted to the side as he felt his body begin to fiercely tremble. His lips moved but nothing would come out until a trickle of his own blood moved over the center of his bottom lip. He watched the flame of the torch slowly lift before his eyes as a clawed hand gripped his wrist. He felt the fangs leave the depths of his flesh then with a blow the torch blew out. His eyes shakily looked to Sal who continued to cradle Liv. His lips motioned in attempt to say Sal's name but only blood trickled more. He twitched the moment he felt those fangs again bite into the side of his throat. His body started to jerkily convulse as his eyes rolled and lids fluttered. The biting vice was released and forward he dropped landing halfway atop Liv which quickly sent Sal into a panic releasing a scream.

"Damn, I'm getting full." Jerry stated then released a belch. His eyes darted and looked down at Sal who was now looking up at him, "Hey guy," he smirked, "Sorry about your lady..." he paused and belched again, "Actually, no I'm not." He darted forward and lunged atop Sal sending them both into the thicket. Loud growls mingled with horrified screams as the foliage violently shook. Sal suddenly fell face down out of the foliage grabbing hold of Liv's arm; he again screamed being swiftly jerked back into the thicket pulling Liv's lifeless corpse with him.

Penny stood just outside the foundation wall staring widely into the direction Sal's screams came from, down the trail. She turned around and looked down at Hank who remained seated near the bonfire watching Annie's charred remains continue burning. Hank was obviously in shock and hadn't moved once. "Hank!" she shouted down to him, "Hank!" She crossed her arms over her chest horrified with what was happening. "Damn it, Hank!" she shouted again.

Jerry's eyes shifted back and forth having just witnessed another one of those damned moans; what the hell?! This time it sounded louder and definitely two in sync moans. "What the hell is that?!" he finally vocalized his frustrations with him obviously the only one hearing that strange ghostly shit. He stepped out of the thicket back on the trail and snatched up the flashlight. He started marching down the trail; his night of consumption had reached its fill and the final two he would just simple screw with then kill them.

Penny marched down the old chute knowing she had to get Hank moving before something else happens. She moved towards Hank when suddenly the bonfire ignited outward and upward. The force of that seemingly explosive ignition sent her flying back against the stone wall. Her eyes looked in horror as Hank remained seated on the ground but his entire body was engulfed in flames. Hank didn't scream or move; his costumed burned away with his flesh blistering and igniting. "HANK!" she screamed in complete horror but within her scream came two joining. She quickly stopped screaming having heard the screams which continued to seeminly come from that expanded bonfire. Her eyes filled with tears as they widely watched within the flames of bonfire begin to turn an unnatural blue as those screams faded into loud wicked laughter of two voices. She slowly rose onto her cleets trying to inch her way towards the chute then beneath those cleets she felt the ground begin to vibrate. She felt the stone wall behind her begin to vibrate as well. She reached the chute and began climbing up it on her hands and feet. She reached the top of the chute but two clawed hands snatched her by the face pulling her out of the chute and onto her cleets.

"You hear them too?" Jerry asked Penny who stared widely at his bloodied face being illuminated by the grown bonfire, "What the hell is that?" He was getting shit out of her. With a quick twist he snapped Penny's neck and let her body fall sliding back down the chute. His black eyes looked down at the steadily expanding bonfire; no brilliant orange but a glowing blue. His head slightly tilted as Penny's body was consumed by the blue expanding bonfire now filling the entirety of that cellar pit. He was forced back a bit upon the bonfire suddenly imploding into itself and everything fell silent and went dark. He could smell the aroma of burning flesh. What in the hell just happened; he asked himself then his thought process brought him back to the tale Hank had wove about the so called Salem Twins. Well, perhaps the dude saying drunk guy with the big mouth actually told a true story. Alright, well, time for him to leave now that the entire group was dead; his trick or treating was finished.

Jerry found his way back to the gravel road then returned to his SUV. He opened up the driver's side door. "Pardon us," came two feminine voices speaking in harmony. He slowly turned around with his eyes following. His eyes frowned as they looked upon identical twins; identical ebony long hair, large dark eyes, and dresses that came out of the Crusible. His eyes blinked; two quite striking young women with the identical expressionless faces. "Um, yeah?" he finally spoke; was it possible he was looking at the infamous Salem Twins? The identical beauties looked to one another then back to him; he watched identical sly smiles stretched over their lips which prompted one to cross over his blood stained lips.

Oh, yep, every mortal and immortal man's fantasy; Jerry smugly smiled. He laid centered on his queen size hotel bed between the definite true witches of Salem; the Salem twins. One arm around one twin with the other around the other twin. Everything came out to play on Halloween; lucky for that particular vampire. Oh, and they sure did play! He just loved Halloween! He couldn't wait until next Halloween because he was returning to Salem and gonna do it all over again including the Salem Twins Misery and Malice. He was one lucky son of a bitch; he willingly admitted to himself then, "I am one lucky son of a bitch!" he vocalized as the two witches looked up at him in identical motion.

"Aye, you be right." The twins sang in harmony.


End file.
